Inner Demon
by FallenxAngel413
Summary: The demons are hungry... AU Rated M for language and lemon.


Inner Demon

Summary: The demons are hungry... AU Rated M for language and lemon.

A/N: Warning: I've been working on my lemons ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It's been two years since she jumped head first into the world of demons. Most were vile creatures that feasted on human flesh and blood. Some just killed for pleasure, whether it'd be humans or their own kind.<p>

Of course, there were some humans who fought against them. Demon slayers and priests fight against these beasts to ensure the safety of mortals.

To the untrained eye, demons could appear as anything or anyone. They could hide in objects, making the owners suffer terrible misfortunes, and they could possess humans with their huge amounts of strength.

Grandchild to a priest, Kagome Higurashi was to join the small forces against the monsters from hell when her spiritual powers awakened.

But at fifteen, a demon encounter changed everything.

* * *

><p>One of her friends called a house party and- on a weekend with nothing to do- Kagome pounced on it.<p>

Kagome giggled and tilted her head back, letting the warm liquid slide down her throat for the fifth time. Nothing better like Captain Morgan and Coke! Though alcohol was never kind to her. The pounding music was infectious and mass of moving bodies compelled her to dance with them. Standing up, she wasted no time to grab a partner and lose herself to the beat.

Licking her lips, she smiled when she caught someone's eye.

The illusions demons put around themselves were nothing in Kagome's eyes. Silver hair gleamed in the dim light, making him stand out amongst the mortals around him. Golden orbs pierced her as she ground against her partner's hips.

Latched on to him was a raven-haired female. Kagome didn't need to get any closer to know she was just intoxicated just as she was. Her grandfather once told her that demons usually seek out their dinner in weak prey. A party with drunken, reckless teenagers would be the perfect picnic.

She compelled the demon boy with her expression. _Leave her alone. Come to me._ Thanks to her grandfather, she always had a stack of sutras that somehow snuck into her bag every time she went out. She never used them, but she kept them for the old man's sake.

The demon held the girl closer to him, paying no mind as she mumbled drunken nonsense into his neck. _Why __should I? I have a perfectly good woman right here,_ his body language pronounced.

His sexy smirk made her buzzed mind look him up and down. She nearly purred with lust and ignored the hands that roamed her curves from behind. She wasn't too far gone to know she had to save the human from his grasp. Thankfully, she noticed his demon aura wasn't exactly like what she confronted before. He was a _half-demon_ with human emotions she could work on.

Her hands went behind her head to join together at the back of her partner's neck, exposing her throat to him. In her studies, dog demons took that as submission. It certainly worked as the half-demon bared his fangs in a deep scowl. The human behind her took it as an invitation to kiss on her neck and stroke her hips into a rhythm that made her rub against him.

Inside, she was grimacing at the unwanted attention, but she didn't want the demon to know she wasn't an ordinary human. She asked for this treatment and got rewarded in return as the dog demon turned his drunk woman away.

He glared at her, a glint of fang peeking from his lips. _Now what?_ He silently demanded as his amber orbs burned with hunger.

Finally getting the chance, she ripped herself away from her dance partner. It took a bit of effort, but he eventually let go. _Dance with me,_ she implored with her hands.

She saw the hunger in his gaze, the hunger that every demon had. Lust. Inside, she knew the lust wasn't for her body alone. Her unique aura drew the beasts out in every sense of the word. Luckily, she knew how to use it.

But lust of her own clouded her mind with the alcohol as he neared her like a predator eying a wary meal. When he was in front of her, she took note of his possessive hold on her.

"You can see me, bitch?" he growled in her ear as she leaned against him.

"Mm-hmm," Kagome hummed, watching the white ears on his head flick in his confusion. Of course, only humans with spiritual power could see through the disguise he wore. With the rarity of priestesses, why was one right in front of him with no means of defense?

He quickly came up with a conclusion he didn't reveal. "Just my luck."

Kagome pulled a forelock and smiled, "Are you just going to talk to yourself or start dancing with me?"

He grasped her hip tightly, "By the end of the night, you're mine."

By that time, she forgot who she was. The alcohol, his masculine scent, and _him_ mixed to create a vixen. She pecked his lips, grinning in amusement at his confused stare. "I'd love to be," she murmured as her leg wrapped around his, bringing their hips together.

She had real fun dancing with the half-demon. Actually, it was more grinding and teasing but neither of them cared. In between naughty promises and hard friction, she caught his name and he, hers.

"You came here alone?" he asked against her ear, brushing kisses along her neck. When she nodded, he smiled wickedly, "Good, nobody will miss you." He tugged her hand and together, they walked outside. Being demon, he had no need for a car, but his human appearance couldn't exactly run on foot all the way to his house without causing attention.

The car ride was mostly uneventful. Kagome played with his ears until he told her to knock it off and that they were highly sensitive. Then she started rubbing them, much to his annoyance/internal pleasure.

His house was nothing special either, though in all honesty, she didn't think demons _owned_ houses.

Kagome giggled as Inuyasha tried to unlock his door, but those wandering hands and hot lips on his body were making it _very_ difficult to concentrate. His teeth clenched together in frustration when her hand played with his fly, the button coming undone, "Dammit, woman!" he growled.

"Having a bit of trouble, Inuyasha," she drawled against his back as her hand drew down the zipper.

_Got it!_ He thought in triumph as the key finally turned and he wasted no time opening the door and pulling her in.

Kagome pushed her whole body against him, his back hitting the wall. "Show me the advantages of being demon," she purred against his lips.

Inuyasha felt his inner demon stir as he cupped her denim-clad ass. It never crossed his mind that he would bed a shrine maiden. _-Ruin her-_ his demon howled in glee. The whites of his eyes bled red as her tongue slid on his own. Lengthening talons carelessly ripped holes in her outfit when she pulled away with a giggle. He watched, confused, as she took off into his house.

"Come on, _Inuyasha_," Kagome's voice drifted to his ears, along with the sounds of clothing dropping to the floor. "You want me, don't you?"

He heard warning bells going off in his head at her tone. But like hell he was just going to stand there and question it when there's a hot woman _in his bed._ He followed the trail of clothing she left in the hall, unable to stop the growl when he saw her pink-lace panties, wet with her arousal, hanging on the bathroom doorknob. Her matching bra hung on his bedroom door, where, behind it, he could hear her humming.

When he opened the door, the scent of her arousal hit his sensitive nose and made him stiff as a board. Kagome looked at him from his bed, her dark eyes gleaming with lust. She stood on spread knees, her hands back to lean against her ankles and forcing her breasts to jut out. "It took you long enough," she smiled as her hands slid from her ankles to rest on her thighs, "I almost couldn't wait."

_Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ his mind repeated itself as he stared. Some dying part of his logical thought was questioning her role as a _pure_ priestess while the dominant instincts screamed at him to rut until they fell into a coma. He entered the room, struggling to keep his rowdy demon in check.

"Have you noticed that your bed frame is fragile?" she asked, moving towards him and showing that the cheap, wooden frame was indeed unstable.

"Yeah," he walked up to meet her. To keep his inner demon from bursting out and killing everything in sight, he satisfied his blood lust and sexual desire with the demon constantly. The furniture of his bed-mate's choosing wouldn't last his stamina and strength. But one thing was for certain...

"Wanna break it?" Kagome grinned and pulled him on the bed with her.

He was getting a new wrought-iron frame later.

"Clothes are not allowed in the bedroom," she feigned annoyance as she sharply tugged his shirt. He complied, slipping it off and she brushed her hands against his well-tanned chest and chiseled abs down to his open fly.

Inuyasha growled and pushed her on her back. _-I'm Alpha-_ his demon snarled. His long claws traced down her body making her squirm in his grasp as blood drew up in thin lines that he licked up. The violet demonic markings on his cheeks formed as he tasted her on his tongue. One hand went between her spread thighs with careful claw-tipped fingers that alternated between playing with her clitoris and entering her. He reveled in her moans and cries as she tossed her head to the side, exposing the creamy neck that he bit and sucked at. The woman under him would sate his lusts.

Kagome couldn't care that he licked her spilled blood from her breasts, stomach, and thighs. The drinks she had made the pain minimal and made her feel light-headed. She wasn't going to stop him anytime soon. Her face flushed crimson when he nipped her inner thigh before lifting the one leg over his shoulder. "Oh! Inuyasha!" she cried when he drew his sinful tongue against her swollen clit. Her hands tangled in his silver hair as he teased and tasted her. Her body trembled with the need to orgasm when he stopped. "W-What?" Kagome's eyes opened and looked up at him as he cleaned off his hand.

Inuyasha licked his glistening lips with a smirk. Freeing his painfully hard cock, he lined it against her. "You a virgin, Kagome?" he grunted as he started pushing inside her, nearly groaning in her wet heat.

Her lips parted as she took in his length and thickness. "Did you want me to be?" Her legs wrapped around his hips, heels digging into his ass and taking him in deeper. "Does this answer your question?" Using his waist, she lifted up her hips to ground into his and moaned loudly at the contact.

Inuyasha bared his teeth and pulled away, thrusting inside again with half the force he really wanted to use. _She's human,_ he reasoned with the frustrated demon inside of him.

Kagome must have known. "Don't hold back," she demanded, meeting his next thrust.

His eyes flashed red, his irises turning teal blue. "Fine, bitch," he rumbled and took hold of her hips. He buried himself inside of her again and again, taking pride and pleasure as his bitch screamed again and _again_. Many times, Kagome would fight to meet him before he growled a warning. The next time she tried, he hoisted her leg back over his shoulder and took her deep with the roughness of an animal, making the bed squeak in protest.

"Ah! Inu_yasha_! Harder!" she pleaded as she threw her head back against the pillow. Her hands, once gripping the sheets, now were raised above her head to push against the wooden headboard that banged against the pale drywall. Was she concerned about his demon coming out? No. In fact, she was _excited_ even more. "I'm close, so close," she rasped as he tightened his grip on her leg. The other hand that was bracing him up suddenly lifted and pressed below her belly button with a firm pressure as her inner walls clenched around him. She screamed her release, hearing it echo through his house.

He snarled after her and pulled her slim body against his chest, letting her legs slide on either side of him. This close, he could almost feel her heart pounding as he sat up and bit her neck hard enough to draw blood. With his bloodthirsty demon out, he couldn't ignore the opportunities. Pulling out, he turned her around, cupping her breasts and bringing her back to his chest.

Kagome breathed harshly as he squeezed the pale mounds. He licked the shell of her ear down to the wound and lapped the trickling blood at it's source. The crimson liquid made a trail down her chest and around the swell of her breast. Reaching a hand between their thighs, she gripped his semi-hard length, making him hiss in her ear as she pumped him with a smirk. She pressed the pads of her fingers firmly against the underside of his cock and drew it up to the bulbous head before sinking back down to the base.

"Want more?" he growled, pinching her taut nipples as his hips followed her hand on his dick. "Think you can_ handle_ it?" he groaned when she squeezed in response.

She looked over her shoulder, her dark brown eyes gazing into his bright teal orbs. "Are you _demon_ enough, half-breed?" she shot back, playing with fire as his eyes narrowed, "Take me again. Give me everything you can dish out."

Inuyasha lifted her slightly before sheathing himself inside her. His hands left her breasts to spread her legs over his. She was one step ahead as she bounced in his lap. He thrust up into her with the force of a full-fledged demon as her arms reached behind her to lock around his neck. "Never underestimate me, priestess," he muttered as she cried out. One hand went back to her breast to hold her firmly while the other snaked down her waist to rub her clit. The friction between them caused their body heat to rise and made her back slick against his chest.

She screamed his name so loud it was a wonder that the neighbors didn't come knocking. With his enhanced hearing, he heard a crack in one of the old bed's legs over her shrill voice.

He smirked, despite his fighting to keep his eyes from rolling back in his head. When he released her, she fell onto her elbows and slid off his lap to her knees as he took her from behind, putting much desired force into her sobbing heat. He stared at the delicious arch of her sweat-slicked back and how she clutched a pillow in both hands as her mouth opened in soundless screeches. Gritting his teeth, he grabbed her ass and fucked her until he howled his climax to mix in with her pleasurable screams.

Kagome swallowed a couple times to wet her raw throat as she slid from her knees to lay on her stomach. Inuyasha allowed her to, panting as he collapsed beside her and pulled her over him.

That last shake of the bed caused one of the legs to break and send one corner down sharply, making Kagome gasp. They were silent for a few moments before they erupted in laughter.

Inuyasha released a heavy sigh as he stroked her thick raven hair. Never has he ever had a human that could keep up with him. He was sated to the core, his inner demon taking a satisfied rest.

Kagome kissed his clavicle up to his jaw before looking at him with pleased, warm, chocolate eyes. "For a half-demon, you're good," she smiled and nuzzled his neck.

"So you bedded a full-fledged one?" he chuckled as he ran his hand down her back, "You've got some guts for a human. I know some demons that would love to have you for dessert _and _dinner."

"Mmm-hmm," she hummed against his skin, licking a bead of sweat. "Though, I never said anything about being human."

Inuyasha's brows furrowed for a moment. "Oh, you're a priestess... I never thought being a priestess meant anything else besides getting the power to purify demons to a crisp...Aren't priestess's meant to be pure?" Mirth entered his voice when she said she wasn't a priestess anymore, "Like I care, you're _very_ welcome to stay with me if your shrine kicks you out," he purred in her ear.

"I'd love to," she murmured, "But I have other hungers that you can't sate more than once."

"Huh?"

Kagome's elongated fangs bit into his neck deeply, taking extreme pleasure as the pillows were soaked crimson and Inuyasha struggled and yelled against her. With strength mortals shouldn't possess, she held down the half-demon and continued feeding until his life essence was drained. Silence echoed as she pulled on her clothes and closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>At fifteen, Kagome Higurashi met Naraku, who- not possessed- but <em>fused<em> his demonic soul with hers; creating a wild demon within a priestess's body.

There are demons who kill for food and those who kill for fun. Inuyasha did neither.

Kagome did both.

And no one suspected her.

* * *

><p>AN: *kicks inner pervert *

Hope you enjoyed this old project of mine. Well, it's not _too_ old, probably the same age as my Every Part of Me one-shot which was months ago. With most of my one-shots, if you don't understand something, make up what you will. If you can't guess, _then_ I'll answer questions.

Don't forget to review!


End file.
